Willis
Willis is a character featured exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series. His first and only appearance is in Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy, where it is revealed that he is Madame Greta's ex-lover. Appearance He has light skin, dark eyes, short light brown hair, and a square jaw line. He is also thin. Personality Little is known about Willis' personality aside from that he was a very caring individual with a love for adventure. He and Greta loved each other dearly and Willis always made sure to contact Greta through letters whenever he was away on one of his adventures knowing that Greta did not have a fondness for electronics. Even after Willis' disappearance, many could not bring themselves to believe that he would ever abandon Greta the way she convinced herself into believing. Pre-Series Many years ago, back when Greta was a student attending Alfea, she fell in love with Willis, an adventurer who greatly enjoyed traveling between dimensions. The two loved each other dearly but Willis could not bring himself to give up adventuring even after Greta left Alfea for him. So, while Greta eventually began to manage the White Horse Café, Willis continued going on adventures and kept contact with her through long letters, aware of her distaste for more modern technology. Greta would go on to keep every single one of Willis' letters to her as he sent them whenever he could until, one day, the letters stopped coming and Willis disappeared shortly after. Greta suffered terribly from Willis' disappearance, especially once rumors of him leaving her for another woman began to circulate in the city. To make matters worse, once Greta finally heard news concerning Willis, it was not until 5 years after his disappearance, where she learned that he had died in an accident. With his spaceship never coming back, Greta would be left grieving without an explanation as to how or why this happened, causing her to become the cynical and bitter woman she is in the present day. Comics #8: Heart of a Fairy Willis is first mentioned by a man named Mike when he claims that he knew Greta would end up as her now bitter self after seeing her dismiss a case full of old letters that Bloom found. Seeing how curious the young fairy has become, Mike tells her of Greta's youth. Once she knows of Greta's plight, Bloom studies up on a spell to replicate Willis' handwriting to create a "final letter" to give her closure. Once she completes it, she hides it in a corner of the café and makes it look old like Greta misplaced and forgot a letter. When Charlie comes across the letter, Greta takes it and dismisses him and Bloom to read it in private. Thanks to this "last letter," Greta is convinced that Willis was on his way back to Magix but was tragically taken by the spaceship accident. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club)